


Revolutionary Girls

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yolei has been watching too much Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Yolei sees a lot of Mimi in her favorite show
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Tachikawa Mimi





	Revolutionary Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Digimon Drabbles on LJ and based on that one fantasy Yolei had

The way she carried herself, with that style and the sense of something otherworldly, reminded Yolei of one of her favorite tv shows. Every time she saw Mimi, she couldn't help but picture her as a great champion of honor and truth.

Perhaps it was a silly adolescent fantasy, but Yolei couldn't shake the image in her mind. Mimi, sword in hand, defending the weak and innocent, defeating the wicked, and generally being a hero of the people. And of course, Yolei saw herself in there. Even just as a symbol of something to fight for, perhaps the next generation of heroes.

She would watch her tapes of the show and tune out, picturing Mimi in the lead role, the idol of all who saw her. Men and women alike vying for her attention, the teachers resenting her for her spark. And there was Yolei, being the one Mimi protected. It brought a blush to her cheeks just thinking about it.

She couldn't think too hard on the comparison, because of how it played out on the show. But the visual was stunning, if nothing else--the two gazing into each other's eyes, yards of pink fabric flowing in the breeze, their hair and fingers intertwining, swearing to change the world even if they got separated.

These thoughts had to be put on the back burner when she was around Mimi, lest she blurt out something awkward.

So she was greatly surprised when one day Mimi pinned a rose to her shirt.


End file.
